Au soleil
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji s'est vu offrir une journée sur la plage afin de souffler un peu. Bien sûr, Rei, Asuka et Misato sont du voyage et pour être sûr de pouvoir en profiter pleinement, l'adolescent s'isole afin de trouver un peu de calme. A cet instant, une personne qu'il n'a pas vu de longue date vient le retrouver afin de discuter un peu avec lui et lui faire une sacrée révélation.


Au soleil.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres. En effet, la plupart du temps, je passe mon temps entre les études et mes séances de pilotage d'Eva mais là, je me prélasse sur l'une des plages de notre pays. Afin de nous changer un peu les idées, Misato a estimé qu'une journée en dehors de la Nerv ne pourrait nous faire que du bien. Forcément, Asuka est du voyage mais elle est tellement occupée à faire sa belle depuis que nous sommes arrivés qu'elle ne pense pas à me houspiller comme à son habitude. De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses caprices et ses colères et si jamais elle devait me chercher des crosses, je pense que je pourrais l'étonner par mes réactions.

Comme l'a dit Misato il y a deux jours de cela, c'est une vraie journée de repos. On évite de parler de travail, on s'éloigne de tout ce que l'on déteste et on se ressource. J'étais partant pour agir de la sorte mais lorsque ma tutrice en a discuté avec Asuka qui s'est emballée, je savais que cette sortie serait tout sauf une partie de plaisir. D'ailleurs, cela s'est vérifié très vite. Dès que nous sommes montés dans le minibus, la métisse n'a cessé de se plaindre tout au long du chemin.

Sur ce coup, elle a eu de la chance que je sois respectueux envers les femmes car il y aurait longtemps que je lui en aurais fait bouffer une. Sur le moment, j'aurais ressenti un très grand bien mais je pense que j'aurais pu avoir des histoires, surtout avec Misato. Avec un peu de chance, elle m'aurait fait une leçon et je n'aurais pas su quoi dire pour me défendre. D'ailleurs, comment fait-elle pour la supporter ? Il faut vraiment que cette femme soit d'une patience exemplaire pour ne pas avoir ressenti l'envie de se défouler sur Asuka ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il faudrait que je songe à lui poser la question un jour...

En tout cas, pour être sûr d'être tranquille, j'ai veillé à planter mon parasol très loin de celui des autres et maintenant que je suis allongé sur ma serviette bleue, je tends ma main vers mon sac marron. Là, j'en sors un livre à la reliure rouge que j'ouvre aussitôt et très vite, je me plonge dans une lecture sereine et passionnante. Au bout de la première page, je me rends compte qu'un petit air frais souffle sur la plage. Mes cheveux dansent sous cette brise légère et je dois avouer que sur le fait, la sensation est très agréable.

Cette impression se renforcera dans la journée lorsque la température augmentera selon les heures. J'espère que cette brise sera toujours là car à ce moment, cette sortie me fera vraiment le plus grand bien mais il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour piquer une tête dans la mer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre et puis la plupart des adolescentes vont croire que j'agis ainsi pour attirer leur attention. Désolé mesdemoiselles mais si je dois le faire, c'est juste pour me faire plaisir et non pour autre chose. D'ailleurs, j'estime qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je regarde les filles d'une toute nouvelle façon.

Alors que je lis les lignes à rythme régulier, je ne peine pas à imaginer le monde dans lequel mon esprit tente de me faire vivre. Je suis tellement captivé par les lignes qui défilent sous mes yeux que je n'entends pas les pas qui viennent dans ma direction. Lorsque ces derniers s'arrêtent près de moi, il me faut la voix de l'individu pour me sortir de cette petite bulle dans laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à me glisser. Au moment où je lève mon regard sur celui qui vient de me voir, mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur une béquille grisâtre. Au tout début, je me suis posé des questions suite à cette vision mais quand je remarque que son propriétaire n'est autre que Toji, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai vu. En fait, cela remonte depuis le jour où il a perdu sa jambe dans notre combat contre un ange. Une créature qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se matérialiser dans notre monde sous la forme d'un Eva et pas n'importe lequel, le sien. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour lui mais aussi de la honte. J'ai regretté d'avoir échangé avec lui sur ma vie de pilote, attisant ses rêves de le devenir par la même occasion. J'aurais dû insister sur le fait que cette existence est loin d'être de tout repos.

Combien de fois ai-je vu Rei sortir de son Eva en ayant des blessures sérieuses et partout sur le corps en plus ? J'aurais dû tout lui dire afin de lui faire comprendre que de s'éloigner de ce monde aurait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si les drames causés par les Eva n'avaient frappé qu'une seule fois chez lui, il suffit de voir dans quel état est sa sœur. Non, s'il y a bien une chose qui aurait dû arriver dans la vie de Toji avant qu'il ne devienne pilote, c'est du bonheur. Suite à ce qui lui est arrivé, ce jeune homme mérite de le toucher du bout des doigts mais comment faire avec une jambe en moins ?

« Comment vas-tu Shinji depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. En tout cas, cela me fait super plaisir de te voir ici et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

\- Misato ne supportait pas que je sois mis à l'écart suite à mon accident causé par l'ange et a dépêché une petite équipe pour venir me chercher. J'aurais pu prendre mon fauteuil roulant pour me déplacer plus facilement mais avec tout ce sable... »

Et avec tous ces grains qui recouvrent la plage, je me doute bien que de faire rouler un fauteuil roulant dessus doit être particulièrement pénible. Alors que Toji me regarde toujours, je veille à vouloir prendre soin de lui et c'est pour cette raison que je l'invite à prendre place à mes côtés. Mon ami accepte volontiers mon invitation et lorsqu'il se tient près de moi, nous pouvons poursuivre nos échanges.

« Je te présente mes excuses Toji.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Suite à mes visites inexistantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Après mon accident ?

\- Oui. »

A ce moment, Toji me regarde tendrement et sur le coup, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il me fixe de cette façon. Peut-être est-il juste content de me voir, ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement actuel. D'ailleurs, ça serait logique puisque nous sommes des camarades de longue date.

« Tu sais Shinji, tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher. Avec tes études et ta mission de protéger notre monde, j'imagine facilement à quel point ton planning est chargé.

\- Surtout que tu as pu vivre mes journées pendant une petite période de temps.

\- Justement. Si j'étais l'un de ces hommes occupés à se baigner dans la mer, j'aurais cherché à comprendre la raison d'une telle absence mais là... »

Ouais, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami qui a pu vivre mon quotidien sur un laps de jours. Néanmoins, je ne peux éviter cette culpabilité qui ne cesse de me ronger de l'intérieur et si je pouvais échanger mon corps avec celui de mon camarade de classe, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter la moindre seconde. Hélas, je ne peux décider d'un tel choix mais je peux tout faire pour prendre soin de Toji. D'ailleurs, il doit étouffer dans son survêt noir, traversé de part et d'autre par des bandes jaunes.

« Tu devrais retirer ta veste Toji, il risque de faire très chaud.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de voir ce joli corps musclé qu'est le mien. »

A cette boutade, j'ignore complètement quoi répondre. Alors que mon ami commence à ouvrir sa veste, je retourne à ma lecture en attendant qu'il termine. Une fois que le vêtement repose sur la serviette, je lève mes yeux vers lui et ces derniers se posent immédiatement sur son torse. En tout cas, son propriétaire ne m'a pas menti lorsqu'il m'a dit que son corps était musclé. Il l'est vraiment et dans les toutes premières secondes, je rencontre toutes les peines du monde à détacher mon regard de cette jolie vision.

Tiens ? Depuis quand je m'autorise à regarder les garçons de la sorte ?

Me secouant la tête pour virer ce genre de pensées de la tête, mes yeux se posent sur ceux de mon ancien collègue et cette fois, je veille à me montrer correct. Toutefois, je sous-estime les capacités d'observation du jeune homme.

« Tu peux regarder mon torse aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci mais je préfère lire mon livre.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est plus intéressant que mon corps ?

\- Ouais. »

Je lui sors cette excuse afin de me dérober et pour paraître sérieux. J'ignore si cette tentative sera récompensée de succès mais je dois avouer que cette conversation est un peu étrange. Pourquoi Toji insiste-t-il autant pour que j'admire son corps ? J'ai déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire par le passé, que cela soit dans les vestiaires de notre bahut ou ceux de la Nerv. Si ça se trouve, l'adolescent nourrit quelques sentiments à mon égard et moi, je continue à lui parler comme si de rien n'était.

Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, Toji mérite sincèrement de connaître le bonheur et s'il aspire à le trouver avec moi, je ne lui dirais pas non. Tant que j'y pense, comment se fait-il que ma lecture s'en retrouve perturbée ? Soudainement, j'ai du mal à me concentrer tellement mon esprit s'évade en s'égarant sur celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Même si je n'ai jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à mes préférences sentimentales ou sexuelles, je reconnais bien volontiers que Toji est plutôt attirant.

Bon, ce n'est pas le plus beau garçon du monde mais son physique est fort plaisant et son caractère de sale gosse joue beaucoup sur son charme. Au moins, avec lui, on est sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer et je me demande bien où il en est au sujet de ses préférences. Je devrais peut-être lui poser la question mais si cela se trouve, mon ami va surtout m'engueuler ou me taper l'affiche. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est bien son genre de réagir de cette façon. Si cette scène doit se produire, je vais regretter de ne pas avoir emmené de pelle avec moi afin de me creuser un trou dans lequel me cacher.

« Shinji.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous sommes toujours amis ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Tout aurait pu changer entre nous suite à ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- N'importe quoi ! Même si on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, tu restes quelqu'un que j'apprécie fortement et je ne voudrais perdre ton amitié. »

Touché par ce que je viens de lui dire, le jeune homme détourne son regard pour que je ne puisse pas remarquer la couleur que vienne de prendre ses joues. Sur l'instant, je trouve cette réaction très séduisante et cela joue énormément sur le nouvel intérêt que je lui porte.

« Tu sais, j'avais peur que je te fasse honte.

\- Tu es con !

\- Je sais mais le regard des gens sur moi a considérablement changé. Par moment, je n'ose pas sortir de chez moi car je n'ai pas le courage de leur tenir tête et de leur faire comprendre que je continue de vivre malgré ce qui m'est arrivé. Bref, je suis un battant.

\- Et c'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi. »

Et je prononce ces mots dans un joli sourire que je souhaite bienveillant. J'espère que Toji a bien compris mes intentions et même s'il lui manque une jambe, il restera toujours un ami à mes yeux et je ferais tout pour lui prouver dorénavant. Je n'aurais pas dû le mettre à l'écart comme le reste de la Nerv et ce type de comportement ne me ressemble même pas. Je me souviens bien de mes premiers jours en tant que pilote. Une fin d'après-midi, j'ai dû me rendre chez Rei afin de lui apporter ses devoirs et lorsque j'étais avec elle, j'en ai profité pour discuter un peu avec elle.

Bon, il est vrai que je me suis montré maladroit lorsque je suis tombé sur cette dernière et que ma main s'est posée sur l'un de ses seins mais tout de même… J'ai pu lui prouver qu'elle comptait pour moi et que je voulais nouer une amitié avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé mais contrairement à Toji, Rei est du genre silencieuse et se donne la peine de répondre lorsqu'elle le souhaite. Si elle pouvait pomper un peu du caractère d'Asuka, je ne pense pas que cela nous dérangerait, bien au contraire. Par contre, si à l'inverse, la métisse pouvait perdre un peu de l'usage de la parole, je veux bien me rendre dans les églises tous les dimanches matins pour brûler des cierges.

Oui, si ce jour devait arriver, je serais prêt à changer de religion afin d'y chanter mes louanges. Hélas, je sais que tout ça ne se déroulera pas comme je le souhaite et que je vais devoir composer avec. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Toji se fait un plaisir de le briser dans le seul but de me poser une question.

« Tu aimes les filles ? »

Là, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je me demande ce qu'il cherche à me poser une telle interrogation. Dois-je me montrer honnête ou le mener en bateau ? Comme j'ai su le dire, c'est mon ami et je tiens à me montrer sincère avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Et toi ?

\- Pour le moment, je sais que j'aime un garçon. »

Donc, le jeune homme favorise les relations entre individus de même sexe. Cela ne me dérange pas et j'envie un peu celui qu'il s'est choisi si jamais il devait déjà être en couple. Je veille à ne rien faire paraître sur mon visage pour ne pas me trahir et je reprends ma lecture là où je l'avais laissé. De son côté, Toji enchaîne sur une autre question et à cet instant, je comprends très bien que de poursuivre mon loisir sera une mission vouée à l'échec.

« Et tu as déjà envisagé de sortir avec un garçon ?

\- Non mais si ce dernier me plaît et arrive à me toucher comme il se doit, peut-être que je pourrais réviser tout ça.

\- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Rapidement, je ferme le bouquin que je tiens entre les mains et le replace là où je l'avais pris. Désormais, je suis disponible à cent pour cent pour mon ami et j'espère que celui-ci saura en profiter pleinement. D'ailleurs, j'obtiens la réponse très peu de temps après.

« Et si je te dis que le garçon que j'aime en ce moment, c'est toi ?

\- Je le prendrais très bien et je t'en remercie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pouvais attirer un garçon et je dois te renseigner sur un détail, je suis complètement novice dans ce domaine.

\- Je le suis aussi en cette matière mais je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre avec ta participation.

\- Dans ce cas, essayons.

\- Tu veux bien que toi et moi…

\- Sortons ensemble ? Oui. »

Et je ne préfère pas m'attarder sur ce sujet car c'est vraiment tout nouveau pour moi. De plus, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, mon cœur bat la chamade suite à ce que je viens de lui dire et jamais je me serais cru capable d'un tel comportement de ma part. Il faut croire que j'ose des choses au fur et à mesure que je grandis et sincèrement, cela me fait du bien. Soudain, la main de Toji cherche le contact avec la mienne et c'est avec un plaisir dissimulé que j'accepte ce type de frôlement.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment que je suis content que tu sois mon homme. »

Je suis heureux de pouvoir le rendre joyeux suite à la décision que je viens de prendre. D'ailleurs, je continue dans cette voie en changeant ma position. Cette fois, je suis allongé sur le dos et je regarde tendrement celui qui va faire un bout de chemin avec moi. Néanmoins, je regrette que nous ne soyons pas éloignés des autres ou dissimuler derrière un rocher car j'aurais poussé davantage mes initiatives. J'aurais aimé qu'à ce moment, Toji se penche sur moi et me vole mon tout premier…

Une minute plus tard, mon petit ami éloigne ses lèvres des miennes et me sourit amoureusement.

« C'est très agréable d'embrasser un garçon. »

Et je dois avouer que je partage cet avis même si je préfère garder le silence pour le moment. Lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, je me foutais un peu de ce qui se situait autour de nous. J'étais heureux et lui aussi et à mes yeux, c'était le plus important. Maintenant, reste à savoir si j'aurais assez de courage pour revendiquer celui que je suis en train de devenir. De toute manière, je sais que je pourrais compter sur la protection de Toji mais je souhaite me défendre seul. Il est grand temps pour moi que j'agisse comme un homme et non comme un enfant qui attend que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui.


End file.
